For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a conventional intake air system including a variable intake air control valve and an actuator. The variable intake air control valve manipulates the length or the cross-sectional area of an intake passage to control intake air supplied to a combustion chamber of each cylinder of a multi-cylinder engine, such as a 4-cylinder engine, according to an operating condition of the engine. In this way, the variable intake air control valve enhances a charging efficiency of intake air to increase an engine power. The actuator drives multiple valves, which are valve elements of the variable intake air control valve.
For example, Patent Document 2 discloses an intake air system including a tumble control valve and an actuator. The tumble control valve generates a swirl flow (tumble flow) in a vertical direction in intake air supplied to a combustion chamber of each cylinder of a multi-cylinder engine, such as a 4-cylinder engine. In this way, the tumble control valve enhances combustion efficiency in the combustion chamber thereby to reduce fuel consumption and emission such as HC. The actuator drives multiple valves, which are valve elements of the tumble control valve.
(Patent Document 1)
Publication of unexamined Japanese patent application No. 2007-068378
(Patent Document 2)
Publication of unexamined Japanese patent application No. 2013-160164
It may be desirable in an actuator to reduce a number of components and/or to reduce manufacturing cost.